Arkham Intern: One Week in Hell
by Gordon Ellis-Dixon
Summary: Wade Elwood, a promising young Psychology student interns at Arkham Asylum for a week, unfortunately for him, the lunatics have been planning their revolt, a mysterious killer stalks the halls and when an unexpected inmate joins the fray, an unlikely team is formed. Will Wade survive one week in hell?


Wade Elwood.

_"Knowing my luck, I should have seen this coming. Three years into my Psychology degree and I have to intern here."_

_** Arkham Asylum**_  
__  
_** Home for the criminally insane.**_

_"Keep it together, man! It's only two weeks, this will be a walk in the park for someone like you, just keep the weirdos in check!"_ Elwood was speaking aloud to himself.

_"But, what if Croc breaks out and devours me!? Or... Or that lunatic Crane sets his fear gas on me, Idiot, he thought to himself. They hardly let Scarecrow into the asylum with his fear gas, you're being a fool, tense up and walk through the doors, it can't be too bad, they surely have these nutjobs under control, surely..."_

With a deep breath, Wade walked up the moss covered steps leading to the grand double doors to the asylum, he turned away quickly and began to pace forwards and backwards.

_Think of your degree, you moron! This will be your "claim to fame!" The media will be all over you! "That's the student who interned at Arkham Asylum, what a brave, intelligent young man, to be able to cope with those lunatics at such a young age, give the man a prize!"_  
_"Elwood, Wade Elwood? That is you out there isn't it?"_

A voice calling from inside the Asylum awoke Wade from his daydream.

_"Yes sir! I am Wade Elwood and you must be..."_

_"Arkham, Jeremiah, enter my boy, we have much work to do."_

Obediently, Wade followed suit, as they entered the doubled doors leading into the Asylum, Jeremiah turned to face Elwood.

_"I am aware this is your first day and it's with great displeasure I have to inform you of this but, there's already been some trouble, three inmates have been murdered and as we speak, Killer Croc and Bane are bludgeoning the life out each other in the cafeteria, I'll need your help with the latter proceedings immediately, follow me, the cafeteria's right down this way."_

Nervously, Elwood followed Jeremiah to the cafeteria.

James Gordon, Jr.

_I've always hated crowds, for as long as I can remember, the idea of being surrounded by "regular people" repulsed me, I had grown accustomed to murdering them several times in my mind, Father would always ridicule me for being a recluse. _

_"James, you'll never make friends if you lock yourself in your room with your head in the books all day!" _

_He'd say, as if I cared about camaraderie, in his defense, this was before I gouged Joey Nelson's left eyeball out with a pencil, ha, I'm beginning to chuckle just reflecting on that memory, ah, the good old days._  
_Flash forward to the present, I'm sitting in a crowded canteen area watching two behemoths duke it out with each other, funnily enough, I feel at peace, surrounded by like minded individuals, freaks. The Joker put's his arm around me and tells me the joint "Ain't so bad, we own the place after all" Any idiot can see the Joker is a ridiculously dangerous criminal, but being in his company, picking at his brain, you truly appreciate how despicable a human being can be, makes you wonder what he was like before the accident. Inflammatory remarks are made about Bane's mother from Croc's mouth, surprisingly clever for a seven foot, anthropomorphic Crocodile. This set's Bane off the deep end, he picks up four inmates, two in each hand and uses them like human nun chucks, even without the venom, his pure, unbridled strength is impressive, before Bane get's the chance to re-enact 'Enter the Dragon' with human nunchaku, Jeremiah Arkham and a large group of security guards enter the canteen, tranquillizer rifles in hand, it takes four clips of ammunition to tak Bane down, Croc went down after taking, what I can only imagine being the remaining clips of tranquillizer darts. An impressive feat for the bumbling, moronic guards of this fine establishment, I was about to take my book and return to my cell when suddenly I saw something that caught my eye, a young student, no older than nineteen, standing next to Jeremiah Arkham, trembling like a a fascinating specimen, I look forward to our inevitable meeting in the near future..._

Jeremiah Arkham.

_"Get those brutes back in their cells!"_

Jeremiah was visibly furious, he turned to face Wade who had been visibly shaken by what he had just witnessed.

_"Grow a backbone for Christ's sake, man! You won't last a week here if you keep whimpering like a scolded pup!"_

The sound of Jeremiah's cell phone broke the awkward silence that soon followed his outburst, he furiously fidgeted in his pocket until he successfully withdrew his phone.

_"Hello? Yes, this is Jeremiah... What!? Preposterous! Does this place look like Stryker's Island!? We are a hospital for the mentally ill, not a super prison for assassins and hired guns! All right, all right, I'm calming down... There's only one cell available and that's Freeze's, he'll just have to deal with the cold, I'll be at reception in a minute."_

Arkham hung up and put his phone back into his coat pocket, he turned to face Wade.

_"Mr. Elwood, I do apologise for lashing out at you like that, these lunatics have been acting more fierce than usual and now we have an assassin staying here until a space is available in Stryker's Island or Belle Reve, it's all too much really, this will be a tough week no doubt, brace yourself for the unexpected, that's how you survive in this business." _

Wade, still shaken, worked up the courage to ask who the new inmate was.

_"Mr. Arkham, sir?_ _May I be so bold as to ask who are new, erm, guest is?"_ Wade said nervously.

_"Deathstroke the Terminator."_ Jeremiah answered.

Sweat began to pour from Wade's forehead like a running faucet, he threw his eyes up to heaven and looked towards the ceiling, almost pleading with the heavens to shine favourably on him.

_"Oh fuck"_ He thought to himself.

_"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" _


End file.
